The Football Game
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: Lois and Clark indulge some teenage frivolity when at the Smallville High football game. A piece of shameless, season 3 fluff that popped in my mind when I was at my brother's football game. Enjoy.


The chill wind seemed to slice through Lois' jacket and she shuddered irritably.

_Able to withstand temperatures of -32, my butt. _She grumbled inwardly and unconsciously cuddled closer to Clark. Her faith in modern textiles has been irrevocably shattered. Clark's arm was around her in a second, pulling her closely against his warm body. His sweatshirt was cold from the chill, but beneath it he was as warm as a hot water bottle. She glanced fondly at him for a moment, though his mind was a million miles from her.

He was attuned to her needs despite the one allure that had most men into mindless, screaming zombies.

Football.

The Smallville High game, actually. And she wasn't saying that Clark was completely immune. Apparently Kryptonian males had the same instinctive love for watching men pummel each other for possession of a ball as humans did.

She didn't particularly see the appeal, but it obviously made Clark happy. So happy in fact that she had only slightly protested when he had begged her to leave her comfortable spot in front of the fireplace to go to his alma mater's homecoming. In frigid, 42 degree weather.

But he had pulled those puppy eyes when it looked like she was about to refuse. Where he looked at her like she had just asked him to go drown a couple of kittens. Damn that look. If she was going to marry the man, and she supposed she would, she would need to get immune. Fast.

Which brought her back to the present; sitting on freezing bleachers and watching men in spandex uniforms chase a ball across a field. The buzzer to signal the end of the first quarter rang and Lois sighed as someone behind her let out an ear piercing whistle.

"I didn't know the Smallville Huskies had such a dedicated following," she murmured in his ear.

"Hmm..?" Clark tore his eyes from the retreating players and finally focused on his fiancée. He smiled.

At that, Lois stared at him suspiciously. "What?"

Clark merely kept grinning softly, reaching out to tuck a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks and nose were tinged pink and her hair was windblown. And she looked beautiful.

"What?!" Lois nudged him with her elbow. He just kept grinning at her like a fool. Except… well… that look in his brown eyes was making her stomach flutter. But just a tiny bit.

Okay a lot.

Before she could register what happened, Clark had given her a quick, light kiss on her cold nose and stood. "I'm going to get some hot chocolate, do you want some?"

Lois nodded wordlessly and Clark smiled happily at this chance to serve her. "Okay, I'll be back in a flash." He gave her a quick wink and for a moment his eyes flashed red.

She was suddenly deliciously warm, like she had spent the night in flannel sheets. The freezing air tried to snap at her, but the warmth stubbornly resisted to leave her and Lois sighed in contention.

Despite the fact that her fiancé was just as crazy about football as any other male human being, he was pretty darn fantastic. She watched his retreating form in silent admiration, shamelessly ogling him.

When he had disappeared, Lois glanced around the stands. It was pretty full for a high school game… she supposed it was because of homecoming. The Huskies were playing the Bridgewater Bears and it was supposedly one of the year's biggest rivalries. Clark had lent her his old purple and gold Smallville High letterman's jacket and worn a lighter sweatshirt himself.

She felt like she was about 17.

The Huskies were up by six, but the Bears were at the five yard line and posed to score. A minute or so after Clark had left, the game started up again and Lois tried to dredge up her limited knowledge of football so she could give Clark a play by play when he returned.

A few moments later, Clark returned and Lois gave him a grateful smile as he handed her the Styrofoam cup. "Thanks Clark."

Instead of wrapped his arm around her, as he had previously done, his hand searched out her own and intertwined their fingers. "You're welcome," he said softly.

Lois gave him the halting report she had managed to gather while he was gone.

"You caught all of that? I'm impressed," he said, after she had finished her rough play by play.

Lois caught the glimmer of mirth in his eyes and shoved him slightly with one hand, leaving his super reflexes to catch his cup of hot chocolate. "You're just lucky I didn't decide to run off with one of these younger boys. You Smallville men do seem to know how to show a girl a good time."

Clark mock scowled at the male teenagers within a fifty foot radius of his fiancée. "I'll vaporize every male who looks twice at you."

Lois leaned against him and whispered softly in his ear. "Kryptonians can't vaporize people."

"Jealous ones can," he countered.

"Like you aren't attracting your fair share of staring. I swear those two girls over there haven't watched a single play of the game. They've been too busy whispering to themselves about you."

Clark glanced over at the said girls. They looked to be about 16 and one immediately hid her face behind her long brown hair when she saw him looking. The other, slightly bolder, gave him a hint of a smile. Clark raised his eyebrow as he looked back at Lois and she giggled.

"Listen to what they're saying!" Lois nudged him and gestured vaguely to his ear in a crude reference to his super hearing.

"Lois! That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Oh come on, Boyscout. Please? I have a right to hear what some girls are saying about my fiancé."

"You just want to make fun of them."

Lois beamed at him; as if happy he was so quick. Time to change tactics.

"I'll make it worth your while," she murmured, slipping a hand on his thigh. Lois traced an absent pattern on the denim and scratched lightly with her nails.

Clark quickly covered her hand with his own, feeling his jeans become slightly uncomfortable. "Oh all right!" Clark tuned into the girl's conversation, feeling slightly ridiculous.

"_…come on, you're saying you wouldn't do that guy?"_

Clark had a sinking suspicion he knew who they were talking about and blushed a deep red. Lois jabbed him sharply in the ribs and he dutifully repeated the words.

"They're probably talking about… that guy." Clark vaguely pointed out onto the football field.

"What else are they saying?" Lois was enjoying her personal bug.

"_…Mmm… but I think the glasses are sexy. Especially if that was the only thing he was wearing. I bet he's pretty buff beneath that sweatshirt. How big do you reckon? 8 inches?"_

Clark jerked himself from the conversation, scandalized.

"Lois!" He hissed to her. "They're… they're… positively lascivious!"

It was Lois' turn to raise her eyebrow at him. "I don't know, Farmboy. You inspire some pretty lascivious thoughts in me too."

The blush finally receding, Clark was able to grin slightly and relax. "Look who's talking. I remember something about a chicken suit and the Metro Club…? Talk about your licentious fantasies…"

A blush stained Lois' cheeks, but she jutted out her chin and stared him down.

"I just bet you loved that, didn't you? Farm animals and the woman you love?"

Clark rolled his eyes as their teasing got more and more unrealistic and crude. He impulsively wrapped her in a bear hug.

"I love you, Lois Lane, you know that?"

Lois' reply was muffled slightly against his shoulder. "I had some theories."

They finally returned to watching the game, Lois tucked securely against Clark's body as he protected her from the wind and the hated male rivals.

The rest of the game passed in a blur with the Huskies coming out on top, 34-21.

Lois and Clark were both standing on the bleachers, cheering loudly. After she had actually started to pay attention to the game, Lois Lane had been ruthless. No call was too insignificant for Lois to argue loudly with.

As they walked to the truck, Clark grinned and kissed her on her temple.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me. I'll grant you that it wasn't nearly as painful as the root canal I believed it was going to be."

Clark rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to see you have so much faith in our relationship that you'd compare spending two hours with me to a root canal."

He opened the car door for Lois and she slid in. "Mm... I have to disagree with you there, Clark. I have absolutely no qualms about spending two… uninterrupted hours with you."

Clark's heartbeat noticeably quickened.

"Want to go make out like a couple of teenagers at a drive in?"

Clark bit back a laugh at the matter of fact way she said it, but dutifully parked the car some distance away from the house. He turned the car off, but zapped the interior with some heat vision to warm them. He turned to face Lois, but caught his breath when he saw her.

Lois had tied her hair back with a magically produced ribbon and was giggling slightly. She looked much, much younger than her 28 years. In fact… in that letterman's jacket that was four sizes too large, she looked about 17.

Immediately catching onto her game and deciding to play along, Clark yawned loudly and stretched his arm out. Holding his breath, he tried his luck and casually slipped the arm around Lois.

"I had a really great time tonight," she said, breathless.

Clark smiled at this role-play and decided to break character. He had been 17 once and it wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat. Besides… being 28 and alone with your fiancée was a much better experience than being 17 on a date with your girlfriend.

He pulled her toward him and brought her lips mere millimeters from his own.

"Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too Farmboy."

They kissed for a moment until Clark pulled away petulantly.

"Why are you sweetheart and I'm Farmboy?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Clark grinned broadly and obliged.

* * *

I was sitting at my brother's football game when this story popped into my head. Absolutely no plot in the slightest. I was sort of reluctant to post such shameless fluff, and then I remembered who I was. Hits head. When have I _not _posted shameless fluff? I just like writing about such a cute couple. Lois and Clark always made me smile, even on the worst of days. I know there are about five hundred thousand other writers who could do it better, but I just have fun. Enjoy… if you like the no A plot, overdrive of fluff kind of thing. ;) 


End file.
